Whisky lullaby
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Songfic for the song ' Whisky lullaby ' ! first songfic ! Read and Review !


* * *

Whisky Lullaby

* * *

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

* * *

" Rin please ! Don't do this ! I'm sorry ! Please ! " Sesshomaru was begging Rin to take him back after he had cheated on me with Kagura . They were standing in Rin's living room ! All of his cloths and other stuff was thrown in a messy pile at his feet .

" You played me ! So why should I forgive you ?! I'm done with you ! Go to her ! Thats who you really want ! " Rin watched him go . Once the door was shut behind him she feel to her knees crying . Her heart had been broken because he did not love me any more .

* * *

She broke his heart. He spent his whole life tryin' to forget

* * *

" Why did I have to do that ?! " Sesshomaru was standing in his den infront of a fire to warm the cold house . " Why can't I just forget ! " he screamed again to the fireplace . " I just want to forget her ! " He downed another bottle of the sake that he kept in the house for nights like this .

* * *

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

* * *

Sesshomaru staggered out to his car with his half brother Inuyasha . They had spent the night at a bar drinking , or at least Sesshomaru was . Inuyasha hated seeing his brother heart broken over some stupid girl . It was Sessomarus fault anyway , he slept with Kagura while he was dating Rin . Inuyasha help his brother into his car .

" Hes in pain . " Inuyasha told his wife Kagome that night after he had gotten Sesshomaru home .

" Hes just trying to drink the pain away . " she agreed .

* * *

But he never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

* * *

Sesshomaru lay on his bed , drunk . He could never forget the women that he loved . Even in his drunken state he would remember the long , silken raven hair . The chocolate brown eyes . He would remember every night they had spent together in bed making love to each other .

Now he just wanted to forget everything about the raven haired beauty .

* * *

Until the night

* * *

He pulled the door open to his office . He went to his desk and pulled out a hand gun that he kept for emergancys .

* * *

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short, but this time it was bigger

Than the strenght he had to get up off his knees.

* * *

He lay on his bed where they had first made love . His face was smothered in the pillow . He placed the barrel of the gun on his head and finally drank her memory away .

* * *

We found him with his face down in the pillow

* * *

" Hey Sesshomaru ! " Inuyasha called out to his brother . He got no answer . " Guess he ain't home . " he mumered to himself . He was about to leave when he saw something through his brothers open bedroom door .

He pushed it open and saw Sesshomaru laying face down . Blood stained the white sheets of the bed . A hole was in the great dog demons head . In his hand clutched a note .

* * *

With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'

* * *

It read , ' I'll love her 'till I die ' . Inuyasha grabbed his phone to call about the suicide of his older brother .

* * *

And when we buried him beneath the willow

* * *

Three days later he was buried under an old weeping willow tree in the family cemetery .

The black coffin was covered in flowers of all kinds . But the one that stood out the most was the one plain Forget-me-not placed there by his one love .

Rin watched and cried as the coffin was lowered into the ground .

* * *

The angels sang a whisky lullaby

La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa...

La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa...

The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

* * *

" I heard that she still loved him . " Kagome said one day to her friend Sango .

" I heard she blames herself . " Sango said . Everyone heard these rumors about Rin and her lost love . They all dismissed them , thinking they weren't true . but they were .

At night Rin would cry out in her sleep begging for Sesshomaru to forgive her .

* * *

For years and years she tried to hide the whisky on her breath

* * *

There was a knock on Rin's door . She looked around the room and saw the empty whisky bottle laying on the floor . She hurriedly throw it under the bed and looked around for the breath spray to try and hide the whisky from her friends . She opened the door and invited her friends inside . Nobody smelled the whisky through the spray .

* * *

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

* * *

She tilted the bottle back and let the poison flow down her throat . She had done this so many times hoping that this would be the time that she finally drank his memory away .

It never worked .

All she could ever do was drink the pain away little by little .

* * *

Until the night

* * *

She pulled the box down from it's hiding place on the top shelf in her closet . Rin checked the chamber to make sure that the bullets were still there . She layed face down on her bed where they had spent so many night together filled with pure passion and bliss .

* * *

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short, but this time it was bigger

Than the strenght she had to get up off her knees.

* * *

Rin placed the barrel against her head . She finally drank all the memories away .

* * *

We found her with her face down in the pillow

* * *

" Hey Rin ! " Sango called .

" Maybe shes asleep . " Kagome said . They walked inside of the small house . They saw Rin's bedroom door slightly open and walked to it .

They pushed it open and gasped out in shock at what they found . They saw blood splattered on the walls and bed . She lay face down on her pillow . They saw something in Rin's hand .

* * *

Clinging to his picture for dear life

* * *

It was a picture of Sesshomaru . It was the last day of collage when they were all graduating .

* * *

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

* * *

The white coffin was lowered below the ground beside the one man that she loved . The weeping willow seemed to hang lower over the two graves that she covered .

Everyone placed flower after flower on the lid of the coffin . One flower stood out against the rest . It was a plain Forget-me-not .

* * *

While the angels sang a whisky lullaby

La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa...

La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa...

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin walked down the golden road together for the rest of forever .

* * *

La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa...

La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa...

* * *

Disclamer : Do not own Inuyasha !

Please read and review !

Later !

* * *


End file.
